Absence
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel, GG] C'est un homme qui marche dans un appartement vide, bousculant les souvenirs altérés de son ombre inchangée, dix ans après la fin. C'est l'histoire d'un homme, et des années cannibales.


Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus rien. Mon cœur est devenu une maison qu'on vide peu à peu, entassant dans des cartons invisibles les souvenirs d'une poignée d'années. Et tant qu'à aller dans les métaphores lyriques, je dirais que cette maison qu'on vide est notre appartement, dont je suis parti. Mais pour aller où ?

Ma vie entière était concentrée dans ce studio, un peu trop grand pour qu'il en porte le nom, mais trop petit pour être un appartement. Son couloir était une de mes veines, et nous en étions le sang, l'emplissant de nos rires et de nos voix. Chacun de mes organes était une pièce : ma chambre, le cœur ; la cuisine, mon estomac…  
Nos visages avaient tapissés les murs, nos mains avaient calé les meubles, et il reste, imprimés sur la moquette usée, les marques des lits et armoires.

Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus rien. Les années ont effacé ce que d'autres années avaient construit.

Ca fait longtemps que nous sommes partis, que nous nous sommes séparés. Une femme, des enfants, un bon travail, une maison ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que nous sommes devenus. Même moi-même, je ne sais pas. Les années qui effaçaient ont accompagné mes lectures, m'ont permis de m'entasser dans mon appartement de location avec mes bouquins de psychologie, et d'essayer de comprendre autant que d'apprendre. Et maintenant, les gens viennent me parler, et je dois les comprendre. Il n'y a que nous que je n'ai jamais compris.  
Sans doute suis-je le moins bien placé pour jouer les psychologues. J'apprends tous les jours, des histoires qu'on vient me dire et des questions qu'on me pose.

J'entre dans l'immeuble où nous vivions auparavant, il y a tant d'années. Le studio est à louer, et j'en ai profité. Je glisse mon ombre muette dans les pièces vides qui n'ont pas été repeintes par les précédents propriétaires, dans les coins et recoins des placards, dans la mue de mon cœur qui n'a semble t-il pas changé. Mon ombre est toujours la même, insensible aux infimes changements des années. Mes cheveux désormais courts auraient pu, à l'époque, être cachés dans mon col, et mes lunettes auraient pu être de fines lunettes de soleil.

Ce qui a changé et que l'ombre ne sait pas, c'est la morsure du froid qui désormais ne fait plus souffrir mes doigts : je n'ai pas touché une basse depuis tout ce temps. C'est que j'ai perdu mon sourire en gagnant ma vie d'adulte. C'est que j'ai perdu les amis les plus chers pour d'autres, superficiels, sérieux, ennuyeux.  
C'est ce que je suis devenu aussi.

Ma main frôle un mur blanc. Avant, là, il y avait le canapé défoncé où nous passions des soirées à manger de la pizza et à regarder des films avec un mauvais doublage allemand. Nous finissions endormis les uns sur les autres, et je me réveillait avec la langue pâteuse et un guitariste dans les bras, et une voix amusée qui me disait de me préparer à déjeuner. Dans cet appartement, dans ce couloir et dans ces pièces, il y a l'écho de nos voix, et dans ma chambre, l'écho de la sienne.

L'emplacement du lit est invisible maintenant, mais il me semble encore palpable. La lumière de la fenêtre tombe toujours exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait du milieu du lit, pour que le soleil réchauffe sans aveugler. Sur les murs, il reste les traces minuscules des punaises qui ont soutenu posters et photos. La chaleur du soleil est toujours la même, au même endroit, au même instant. Il est trois heures du l'après-midi, mais nous sommes dix ans plus tard.

Après avoir supporté le lit et ses occupants pendant des années, le sol grince encore légèrement. Je m'y assois, la tête appuyée contre le mur, et je regarde par la fenêtre. J'ai fait ça tant de fois, étalé sur le matelas, les cheveux caressés sporadiquement par sa main. La mienne passe doucement sur ma nuque, effleurant les petits cheveux qui y tombent, courts et raides. Je me penche, la tête dans les mains, une longue mèche tombant sur un de mes yeux ; et je m'abreuve des souvenirs, la gorge sèche : son visage, son odeur, son corps, son caractère, et sa voix.

« Georg ? »

Je relève la tête, et croise les bras, les appuyant sur mes genoux, avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main.

« Salut, Gus. »

Il sourit et s'appuie au mur, à côté de la fenêtre, face à moi.

« Toi aussi, tu as vu l'affiche "à louer" ? »  
« Ouais…j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de faire un petit pèlerinage. »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné de te voir ici ? »  
« Parce que tu l'espérais ? »  
« Parle pour toi. »  
« Ouais. »

Il sourit à nouveau, et je lui réponds. Et on commence à parler.  
Comme moi, il a divorcé, mais il y a plus longtemps, cinq ou six ans. Il travaille comme disquaire, et rit sans bruit quand je lui dis que je suis psychologue. Non, il n'a personne en ce moment. Il louche sur ma main droite, et je lui parle de ma fille, qui a trois ans et qui vit avec sa mère. Comme de bons adultes, on parle un instant de politique, et de nos appartements. On parle de tout et de rien, surtout pour combler le silence –tout faire pour qu'il ne retombe pas.

Lentement, l'après-midi file, et il s'assied, puis se rapproche de moi. Il est appuyé contre le mur, à côté de moi, quand on en vient à parler des jumeaux.

« Je n'ai jamais compris. »  
« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. »  
Il hausse les épaules. « La passivité a parfois du bon. »  
« C'est vrai que tu aimes bien être passif... »

Petit cri outré de fille, coup dans l'épaule, rires.

« Georg !! »

On rit un instant. Une légère teinte rose est montée à ses pommettes.

« Tu t'en souviens ? »  
« Parce que toi, tu aurais pu oublier ? »  
« Non. »

On se regarde. Il pose sa main sur le sol, à côté de ma cuisse.

« Là, il y avait le lit. Tu prenais toute la place. »  
« C'était le mien ! Et remuais tout le temps. »  
« Tu m'écrasais ! Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on a pété une latte une fois… »  
« Et que tu es tombé par terre. »  
« Ouais, et en me réveillant, j'avais roulé jusque-là. » Il fait un geste vague. « La porte de l'armoire était ouverte, et je me suis cogné en me relevant. »

On rit. Ses yeux pétillent.

« Là-bas, il y avait une commode, et le dernier tiroir n'avait plus de boutons. »  
« Il y avait des affaires à moi, dedans. »  
« Il y avait des affaires à toi partout. »  
« J'étais tout le temps ici ! »  
« On était tout le temps ensemble. »

Silence. On se remémore le passé. Avec le temps, je n'ai plus qu'une nostalgie douce-amère, qui me fait vouloir revenir à cette époque-là. Ma main se pose sur la sienne.

« Tu regrettes ? »  
« Non. »

Ses doigts se glissent contre les miens et il me fait un petit sourire gêné.

Les années nous avaient construit une belle relation, que d'autres années ont détruite, pour qu'encore d'autres années viennent atténuer son absence. C'est un cannibalisme étrange de mois, d'années : une décennie entière. C'est long. Très long. Pourquoi me reste t-il autant de détails, autant de souvenirs, autant de sentiments ?

Ses yeux me scrutent. Mes cheveux sont coupés courts, et hier, j'y ai trouvé deux cheveux blancs. Mes yeux sont voilés par des lunettes de vue sans monture, discrètes. Mes traits sont restés les mêmes. Lui n'a presque pas changé.

Pourquoi me reste t-il autant d'amour pour lui, après dix ans ? Les années ont construit, détruit, construit, et viennent détruire à nouveau la nostalgie calme et passive dont je me satisfaisait.

Dans la pénombre que le soir a fait tomber sur la pièce, j'ai du mal à distinguer ses traits, et j'attrape son menton de ma main pour l'observer de mon saoul. Il se laisse faire. Il ferme les yeux et avance légèrement sa tête. Je sais ce qu'il veut, je sais que je suis en mesure de lui donner, mais je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je veux. A une époque, je pouvais me contenter de donner ou de prendre ce que je voulais dans l'instant, sans penser au futur. Maintenant, je ne peux plus.  
Je déteste être adulte.

C'est lui qui vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, dégageant la mèche qui tombe sans cesse sur mon œil. Son baiser est doux, léger, nu de promesses comme de demandes.

Dans la pénombre, j'oublie les années, et la chambre vide de l'appartement à louer pourrait aussi bien être encore vierge de notre passage, vierge de nos années et de nos souvenirs. Tout pourrait être encore à faire. Nous pourrions être dix ans auparavant. Et puis, même si ce n'est pas le cas, il est toujours temps.

Alors je l'embrasse en retour, et dans ma tête, peu à peu, les années commencent à s'effacer.


End file.
